


Ballroom

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: It’s that time of year again--the annual Overwatch ball. This year felt a little different, though...





	Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi there! :) Happy to see a new blog. You two look so professional too, I love your enthusiasm. Could I please request a ficlet with Blackwatch Reyes and fem!reader dancing together? Like they're dancing ballroom together and they're in love and it's just so romantic. I just love it. <3 Bonus if the reader is wearing a red dress. ;) Thank you, lovelies!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You checked your appearance one last time in your bathroom mirror, turning this way and that to make sure everything laid nicely on your frame. Gabriel had helped you pick out the red dress--of course, he hadn’t actually seen it on you yet, he’d just chosen it. You weren’t worried, though--he had an exceptional eye for this kind of thing.

It was a rich red colour with a flattering scoop collar and lace overlay which added an alluring quality to the gown that was _almost_ inappropriate for the Overwatch ball. You weren’t about to complain, though--you felt amazing in it. The thing that pushed the dress towards the _edge_ of acceptable formalwear was the open back that exposed you from your shoulder blades almost to your tailbone. No one would be directly scandalized until you turned around--the thought made you roll your eyes fondly. Gabriel had done that on purpose, you were certain.

Your hair was done up in a low, elegant chignon that you patted gently to make sure everything was in place. Satisfied that it was, you took a deep breath and grabbed your clutch. You were ready.

* * *

It was the first time he had seen the dress on you, and you didn’t miss the hunger in his gaze, pupils a little too wide and smile a little too eager. You felt heat creeping onto your cheeks, but it was gratifying to know that you could affect him like that.

“You look very handsome, Commander,” you said, barely managing to keep the purr out of your voice. He preened briefly under your attention, then extended his hand towards you.

“May I have this dance?” It might have been endearing if not for that cocky smirk he wore when he asked. You rolled your eyes fondly, then took his offered hand.

“You better not step on my toes,” you teased, and he puffed out his chest, feigning offense.

“I would _never_.”

Gabriel took point--as always--with one hand resting on the small of your back. He didn’t need to put his hand that low, but you weren’t complaining--you liked how his touch felt against your skin. The low back of your dress made sure you could feel the warmth of his fingers.

Even surrounded on the dance floor by other pairs, you felt a sense of isolation. In that moment, as you began to move in tandem, everything else fell away. You looked at him, the affection in his eyes striking, and felt a pleasant warmth bloom out in your chest.

You barely bit back your words-- _I love you_ \--not because they weren’t true, but because this wasn’t the time or place to let them slip out. You looked at him with the yearning of that feeling, hoping he could understand you. The flash of desire in his gaze wasn’t lost on you, and your breath hitched--of course he understood.

When the dance ended, and you parted, his fingers lingered a little too long, clutched around your hand. You wanted to be his, tonight, and only his--wanted to be, but you knew better. Fraternization was still against the rules, and you enjoyed your relative anonymity amongst the Blackwatch ranks. No sense in mucking it all up now.

“Meet me on the balcony later,” Gabriel said, voice so soft you barely heard him. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and you couldn’t help your smile. With a subtle nod, you curtsied as he bowed, and the both of you turned to find a new partner.

* * *

The balcony was much more sparsely populated--the cold winter air of Zurich made sure of that. You got a bit of a chill as you stepped out, but Gabriel’s sudden warmth at your back helped mitigate it. “What took you so long?” His breath was hot on your ear, and you sucked in a hitched gasp.

Suddenly, you were _too_ warm. Gabriel chuckled softly as he took point again. He pulled you too close, his hand on your back pressed up between your shoulder blades. The movement was much more intimate, this time--it was easier with fewer prying eyes.

He touched his forehead against yours as you moved to his slow tempo. _This_ was how it should have been. You sighed as your fingers dug into the soft fabric of his tuxedo jacket, clinging to his shoulder. He whispered your name, his breath warm against your cheek, and you could feel yourself melting into him.

“Gabriel, please,” you begged, though you weren’t sure what you were asking for.

The answer came in the form of Gabriel’s mouth covering yours in a deep, sumptuous kiss that made your knees weak. Your hand on his shoulder drifted up into his thick curls, and he groaned against your lips.

When you finally parted, he let out a lingering sigh as soft kisses drifted over your forehead and cheeks. His thumb brushed slow, gentle circles between your shoulder blades, and he teased his lips against yours again. Your chest swelled with affection, and you saw that same adoration reflected in his warm eyes.

No words needed to pass between the two of you. The touch was enough, and regardless of how it _should have_ been, this was what it was _now_. And that was enough.


End file.
